My Girl
by BelleBee
Summary: Ace is looking for a new girlfriend when he comes across a shy Laura, but he's not the only one casting his eyes in her direction. UPDATE: Hey I'm currently re-writing this story just to flesh it out a bit but the skeleton of the story is still the same. Also I might be able to get rid of some typos along the way :). The most updated chapter is Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ace Merrill lit a cigarette before leaning back against the hood of his car, shielding his eyes from the harsh afternoon sunlight. He was bored.

He'd finally quit school earlier in the year much to his mother's annoyance and despite her requests that he get a job he preferred to spend his days working on his car.

On this particular morning he'd noticed his back tires looking a bit worn and so he'd rotated them with the front making a mental note to nick some more when he had the chance. He went through tires almost as frequently as cigarettes these days and he had to admit, he did drive like a bit of a maniac. Unfortunately so did some of the people he'd stolen tires off and he couldn't always tell the damage in the darkness.

After he'd finished, he tinkered around with the engine for a while just to make sure everything was in order and finally beat out a few dents he had gotten when Eyeball had driven his car into a parked car when they were both completely blind on a bottle of scotch Eyeball had swiped from the liquor store.

Ordinarily Ace would have killed Eyeball, but Lewis Hornby had been been in the back of the other car with this girl, when the car hit they'd both gotten out half dressed and with Lewis swearing his head off. Ace was so drunk, that at the time he just found the whole thing amusing. He often found things amusing when drunk that would ordinarily piss him off. The only way it would have been better was if Eyeball had run directly into Lewis. He hated that guy, but then again Ace hated a lot of people.

He took a final drag of his cigarette and threw the butt to the ground, stomping it into the dirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about where he would spend his afternoon. Castle Rock was a small kinda town and so it really only offered him two options, Irby's Billiards and the Blue Point Diner. Ace decided he was hungry so he began driving in the direction of the latter.

Inside he found two of his friends and fellow members of the Cobras. They were with a pair of girls on what Ace figured to be a double date. Unconcerned that they might not want him around Ace sat down right in the booth next to Vince.

"Hey Ace," Vince said as he moved over to give him room.

Ace just nodded and looked over at Fuzzy who seemed to be unable to reply due to the sheer amount of food in his mouth. He settled for wiggling his eyebrows in greeting which caused Ace to smirk with amusement.

He looked at the two girls and his eyes settled on Betty Anderson. He supposed she was Vince's date as she was now moving closer to him. She was terrified of Ace and he knew it. A lot of girls were, but then again a lot of girls weren't.

"Where have you been all day," Vince spoke up, apparently unaware anything was going on.

"Around," Ace replied evasively. He was too busy staring.

If what he was doing was bothering Vince he would never let on. Ace was the leader of the Cobras and as far as they were concerned he could do what he pleased, even if it included staring at their dates. So Vince just continued talking as though nothing at all strange was happening.

The more he stared the quicker Betty's breathing became, her breasts rising and falling visibly with each breath. Her eyes were focused on the table in front of her but every now and then her eyes would flick his way to see if he was still staring at her. His eyes dropped to see her hands fidgeting, resting on her thighs pressed tightly together. He noticed as she squirmed she was rubbing them together.

He was getting aroused.

Deciding on a new course of action he said a token farewell to Vince who was still babbling about something and Fuzzy who was in the process of inhaling his shake. He walked towards his car thinking about the girl he'd been going around with lately. Her name was Sarah Van Kanne and she was Kanne by name and Cans by nature. Her tits were fantastic, which more than made up for the fact she wasn't great looking. Not to mention her prowess in the back seat and the frequency of which she allowed him under her skirts.

A couple of minutes later he was at her house, he figured school must be out by now so he rapped on the door. Instead of finding his girl waiting for him he found a very pissed off looking older man who had to be her father.

"Get off my property," he snarled, hatred evident in every syllable.

Ace met his eyes, trying to gauge how serious the old man was. In the ended he decided that it wasn't worth the risk, so Ace wordlessly slid back into his car and revved his engine.

"And keep away from my daughter!"

Ace just snorted as he drove away. There were other daughters in this town. He didn't need this guys.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening Ace met up with Eyeball and they decided to head down to Irby's Billiards for a game of 8-ball. After Eyeball laid out five bucks which Ace strongly suspected he had stolen, Ace did the same and the game became a lot more serious.<p>

Eyeball was shifting his weight from side to side as he waited for Ace to take his turn. He was worried, and rightly so. Ace only had to sink the eight ball to win and it looked like it was going to be a fairly easy shot.

Ace just smirked as he bent over the table. As he was lining up he felt a pair of hands close over his eyes. He ripped them off angrily and turned toward the culprit who was standing their like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hey Babe," came the voice of Sarah Van Kanne.

"Get out of here," Ace replied in a low but deadly voice.

"Oh sorry," she giggled stupidly, "did I ruin your little game."

"No," he continued in the same tone, "but I did nearly get my face blown off today at your house."

"Daddy wanted to know where I was last night. I told him I'd been with you because you're my boyfriend..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Deciding to ignore her he turned back to the table and lined up his shot.

"Ace?" Sarah asked a definite tremble in her voice, "I love you."

He turned his head to face her again. It was definitely time to cut this one loose.

"Get out," he growled in the meanest voice he could muster.

Sarah ran sobbing to the door as Ace lined the shot up for the third time, easily putting it away.

"I won," he smirked, sliding his hand to grab the ten dollars off the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Billy Tessio stopped by the diner the following day with an agenda. He breathed out slowly before summoning up his courage to ask Ace a favour. Ace was not known for his fondness of granting favours to his friends but it couldn't hurt to ask right?

"Hey Ace, could you drop me off at the high school?" he asked nervously.

Ace looked away from the waitress he had been eyeing with interest. She was a bit older than the girls he usually went for but she had a fairly decent pair of legs and blonde hair. He loved blondes.

"What's that?" he asked not really having heard the first time.

"I wanna ask out that chick Connie Palermo," Billy clarified.

Ace smiled to himself, he was in need of a new girl.

"How old is she again?" he asked.

"Sophomore," Billy replied, "Why?"

Ace just nodded, a lot of those girls were sixteen now, he thought to himself. He smiled again.

"You gotta swear on your mothers good name not to embarrass me," Billy warned, misreading Ace's expression.

"You got nothing to worry about," Ace smirked.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god it's him," Connie whispered excitedly to her friend Laura as she spotted Billy and Ace approaching them. Laura turned around. She'd been hearing about Billy for a little while now and was wondering just who he was. She didn't really know too many boys.<p>

"The blonde one?" Laura asked curiously.

"No the other one," Connie hissed frantically smoothing down the front of her dress. "Ok shh they're coming this way."

"Hey girls," the one who must have been Billy called out. "Connie, uh, would you come here a minute," he said hurriedly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Not knowing what else to do Laura sat down on a step to wait for her friend, staring down at her shoes.

Ace studied her form, she was blonde which he liked immediately, but not the darker golden blonde that the waitress had been. Her hair was lighter. It fell over her shoulders and ran down her back in a style that was bit longer than was fashionable. It looked soft and he found himself wondering how it felt. His gaze left her hair and ran down her body but his view was obstructed by the conservative clothes she was wearing. Her skirts fell to well below the knee and she was shrouded by a bulky cardigan when she could have easily gone without one.

"Hey sweetheart, aren't you hot in that jacket?" he asked, leering forward.

Laura looked up to see Ace staring at her intently. She felt her heart flutter.

"Oh, um, a little maybe," she stammered. She wasn't used to boys talking to her like this.

She now stared back at him with her big blue doe eyes. Ace hadn't noticed before but she was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes narrowed briefly before his lips curled into a smile. Now he had to see more.

His eyes zeroed in on her fingers as she fiddled with the first few buttons before folding her arms uncomfortably in front of her chest.

"Come on, take it off," he coaxed her, wanting to see everything.

He smirked as she blushed and turned away from him.

"Now you're all flushed," he continued in a serious tone, "You don't want to overheat now."

She pulled off her cardigan smiling at him awkwardly but he wasn't looking at her face. He seen now that her arms were slender, delicate and matched with the narrowness of her waist. The swell of her chest was surprising and he suspected the reason she was wearing the cardigan in the first place. His eyes flashed back to that beautiful face and she seen she looked embarrassed and wasn't surprised when she folded her arms in front of herself again and ducked her head down.

She was getting him hot. He didn't usually go for shy girls but she had this vulnerability about her that was doing all kinds of things for him. He felt like if he wanted to, he could have her right there. He was thinking about exactly what he wanted to do to her when he caught she was saying something. She even sounded like a sweetheart.

"What was that?" He asked, noticing she was looking at him again. She still looked flustered but curious. His lip curled. She was into him, he could tell.

"I asked what your name was" Laura repeated shyly.

"Ace," he responded. "How about you babe?"

"I'm Laura Stratford," she replied shyly, giving him another flash of her Bambi eyes.

"I'll remember that," he winked at her, pleased that her cheeks flushed once more.

"Come on Laura!" Connie called out grinning wildly.

Evidently she had agreed to the date. Billy leaned up against Ace's car, he knew better than to interrupt when Ace was talking to a girl.

"I better go, it was nice meeting you," Laura said in a rush, she stood up and began walking over to where her friend waited for her.

"Bye Ace," she called out behind her, turning around to look at him once again.

"Bye Doll," he replied, watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>Later that night Ace and Eyeball decided to head over to Fairdale High, two towns over. They were having a school dance and Eyeball had decided he wanted to check out the action. Ace however thought it would be a good place to pick up some tires.<p>

On the drive over Ace had mentioned to Eyeball about the girl he had met that afternoon.

"Oh yeah is she pretty?" Eyeball had asked casually.

"Better," Ace replied, trying to remember her face but he couldn't quite get it right.

"Yeah? Do I know her? What's her name?" Eyeball asked.

"Laura..." Are frowned, what was her last name again? "It started with S...Stratford," he finished.

Eyeball shrugged. "I don't think I know her. The only Laura I know around our age is Laura O'Neal and she ain't no looker."

Ace snorted, he was right about that.

"You gonna go find her tomorrow?" Eyeball asked.

"I won't have to," Ace smiled. "She'll come to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Come on please," Connie begged.

"I'll just get in the way," Laura insisted.

Connie sulked, last night she had fallen in love with Billy Tessio and now she was trying to run into him on purpose at the diner which she knew was frequented by the Cobras.

"It'll look weird if I go by myself," she whined. She did not want to let on how much she liked him. Not just yet anyway.

"He's going to see right through this," Laura pointed out. She didn't really want to be Connie's third wheel, especially around a boy she didn't even know.

"Not if you come too then it'll just look like we went out for lunch or something." Connie was sounding like she thought this was a very solid plan.

"Aren't you meant to be in church today?" Laura asked desperately, it was Sunday after all.

"I went to early morning mass," Connie poked her tongue out, "See you have no excuse."

"Ok, ok," Laura resigned, she knew Connie would never stop plus she was getting hungry anyway. Plus there was a chance she might run into Ace. The very thought of it made her nervous.

"I haven't got any money," Laura said.

"I'll pay," Connie insisted, "Or better yet charm some boy into paying."

* * *

><p>So that was how Laura found herself squashed in a booth between the wall and Connie who was sitting on Billy's lap and across from Diane Fontaine, a pretty senior who was on Charlie Hogan's lap. Feeling as though she had been promoted from third to fifth wheel she excused herself to the ladies room. Edging her way past everyone she made her way toward the bathroom. She was disappointed. He wasn't here.<p>

When she came out again she ran smack into Denny Lachance and Peter Mongoose.

"Watch it there Laura," Denny smiled as he reached to stop her from falling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she stammered, mortified.

"It's fine," Peter insisted, "I find it hard to get around Lachance myself."

She smiled awkwardly at the joke before she excused herself back to the safety of her table and away from potentially embarrassing situations. She seen Billy and Connie had now moved against the wall and both couples were engaged in some fairly involved making out. Laura sat at the edge of the booth, occupying herself with looking around at the other patrons of the diner. She recognised most of the kids here from school. She wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend who would take her out on a Sunday afternoon.

She didn't see Ace and Eyeball watching her as she rested her elbow on the table and set her face in her palm, trying to look anywhere but the two couples. Ace smiled, she was embarrassed by them. He wondered if she'd been kissed before.

"This the one?" Eyeball asked, looking where Ace was looking.

"I knew she'd be here," Ace replied, lighting a cigarette. "What do you think? Beautiful right?"

"Yeah," Eyeball agreed, not knowing what else to say. If Ace was claiming her he was going to have to watch what he said. She really was pretty though. He wondered why he hadn't seen her around before.

Ace just narrowed his eyes and inhaled from his cigarette as he watched her some more. "She's my new girl," he informed Eyeball.

Laura soon became bored and rested her head on the table, tapping her finger absent mindedly on the table in time with the music, wishing she was at home. She didn't didn't really like going out. She always felt horribly awkward.

"Pretty good beat you got going there."

Her head snapped up, surprised to face Eyeball Chambers.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he whispered close to her face.

She swallowed nervously.

"Hey Eyeball," came a cool voice from behind them both, "Why don't you sit down."

Ace placed his coke and fries on the table in front of her, claiming the seat for himself before sliding in next to her. She moved over to accommodate him. Whilst Eyeball took the other side.

Laura kept inching over as far as she could. When she accidentally brushed against Billy she sprung away nervously, not wanting to get in anybody's way. She wriggled back over and felt herself press against Ace instead.

"Not a whole lot of room in these," he smiled.

She felt her heart jump to her throat, he was so handsome.

"Sorry, maybe I should move to another table," she offered, feeling more embarrassed than ever. Convinced he could read her thoughts.

"No I like it," he replied flashing her a look that she didn't understand.

"I think I should probably go home soon anyway," she said looking desperately at Connie who was still practically underneath Billy.

"I'll drive you," he offered casually.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to be a bother, I'm fine to walk," she insisted.

"Girls shouldn't be walking by themselves," Eyeball smirked. "Bad things could happen to 'em.

He caught the deadly look Ace flashed him and quickly shut up again.

"Come on," Ace said with finality, revelling in the way her body pressed against his. Heightening how much he wanted to press other things against her.

Laura did want to go home. She felt awkward around these couples and she hadn't told her mother where she was going, she didn't want her to worry.

"Ok," she finally agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ace sat in the drivers seat as he watched Laura climb in beside him. She looked a little anxious as she told him the directions to her house. He liked that.

As they began driving he slid one of his hands down from the steering wheel and placed it on the seat next to her thigh. She watched as he moved it slowly back and forth, stroking against the folds of fabric covering her legs. She was so preoccupied she barely noticed they were driving the wrong way.

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere," she said softly when she finally noticed. They were way out in the middle of nowhere.

"It's ok," he replied, not taking his eyes off her. "Come with me."

Laura followed him as he walked toward the front of his car. He placed his hands around her waist pulled her up to sit on the hood before reaching his hand out to play with the sleeve of her cardigan. It was definitely going to have to go. He smiled as he reached to undo the buttons. She pulled back nervously.

"It's too hot," he reminded her as he reached again.

She sat as still as a corpse as he undid the buttons and slid the jacket down her shoulders. He'd never been so turned on by removing a girls jacket. It felt as intimate as stripping her naked.

"Don't you feel better," He whispered beside her ear as he pried open her legs before standing between them.

Her breath hitched slightly as she felt his hands run over her bare arms, they slid down her back as she felt him pull her against his hard chest, spreading her legs wider. His face moved closer, and she felt his breath against her skin as he moved his lips closer to her own. Then he kissed her.

She was surprised by the feel of his stubble against her face and aggressive way he claimed her mouth, sliding his tongue in forcefully. She pulled away on instinct only to be jerked forwards as he pressed her closer, his tongue reaching deeper.

Eventually she became comfortable enough to kiss him back. When he noticed this he began rubbing her sides rhythmically, grazing the undersides of her breasts. Each touch electrifying her skin. She began to breathe heavier as she became more and more aware of the pressure pushing against her from between her legs.

All of a sudden he stopped.

He lifted her back to the ground and stepped back into the drivers seat. Laura remained stunned as she fumbled her way back into the car. She had heard a lot about first kisses, she had even witnessed a few but they had done nothing to prepare her for that.

Then her arousal faded to shame, Ace wasn't her steady or anything, they hadn't even gone on a date, she didn't even know his real name.

She was lost in these thoughts as he drove in the correct direction towards her house.

"Here we are," he said, pulling up.

She jolted back to reality.

"Oh thank you so much for driving me home," she said softly.

"No worries Doll," he replied, looking her over again. He didn't usually take his time with a girl but she was so responsive to the littlest things that he was interested in watching what he could do to her.

He then turned to study her house. It was smaller than his which was definitely saying something but it looked well taken care of. There was a flourishing flower bed next to the front door and the lawns looked well kept and the windows so clean they sparkled.

Before she got her door open Ace reached out to cup her cheek as he placed a kiss on the other one.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he informed her before watching her get out of the car and driving away.

She walked down her garden path holding her cheek where he had kissed her, her feelings completely transformed. She turned around to wave goodbye but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Ace turned around and started driving in the direction of Irby's Billiards. He knew he always played better when he was sexually frustrated and so he figured tonight he'd be unbeatable.<p>

He parked in his usual spot and walked inside.

"So," Eyeball asked when he seen Ace standing near the cue rack. "How was she?" Ace never had a problem discussing the girls he'd been with and Eyeball was curious about this one.

Ace stood silent for a moment, chalking the cue he had selected before he turned and answered.

"What makes you think something happened?" he asked casually, curling his upper lip into a smirk.

"What? Nothing?" Eyeball asked. "Did she freak out on you?" She did look pretty timid now that he thought about it.

Ace just continued staring at Eyeball with amusement. "She didn't 'freak out'," he said simply.

"Well then what the hell happened?" Eyeball asked again beginning to wish he'd never asked. It was weird, Ace looked pretty pleased with himself and Eyeball knew that usually meant he'd gotten some.

"I kissed her," Ace said, still staring at Eyeball as though he was having a private joke with himself.

"So...I don't get it," Eyeball looked completely baffled. What was so great about a kiss, he kissed girls all the time.

"I'm gonna be busy tomorrow," Ace replied.

Eyeball got it, he shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Laura woke up for school the next morning buzzing, humming as she got ready for school and dressing extra carefully, she wanted to look pretty. She'd liked boys before but had never felt so strongly as she did about Ace. She had laid awake last night remembering the way he had touched her, still feeling him on her skin.

Her mother noticed her good mood but whatever she suspected as the cause she kept to herself.

"Will you be home tonight?" Laura asked. She tried to sound casual but the truth was she longed for her mother's company. Caroline Stratford had been widowed after receiving a telegram her husband had been killed in action during the closing stages of the second world war. She'd taken her nurses training and had applied for a job at the local hospital where she tried to pick up as many shifts as she could to earn enough to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," she said simply.

Laura knew well enough not to be upset by this. She wasn't a child any more but she did wish that when she came home that her mother would be there to greet her, not exhausted and napping in her room or still at work. "That's okay, I'll make us dinner," she said trying to sound as upbeat as possible."

"Thank you honey," Caroline replied looking at her daughter fondly. "You're an angel."

She paused before saying, "Have a good day at school," and planting a quick kiss on Laura's forehead before she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>At lunch time Connie Palermo wasted no time in getting all the information she could out of Laura which left her red in the face and Connie squealing loud enough for the whole school to hear.<p>

"Oh wow, so did he ask you out," Connie asked excitedly.

"Sort of," Laura replied nervously. She wasn't really sure about what they were going to do after school.

"You know what this means though." Connie waved her hands as she bounced up and down.

"What's that?" Laura asked.

"We can double," Connie squealed before hugging her friend.

Laura just smiled. She really hoped she wasn't making a big deal out of Ace wanting to see her. Maybe he didn't mean to date, but she liked him. She hoped he felt the same way. Feeling nervous she began unconsciously wringing her hands, she wanted to see him again and she hoped he wanted to see her.

Meanwhile across the cafeteria Peter Mongoose was paying particularly close attention to Laura. He'd been noticing her more and more lately, and had started thinking about the best way to ask her out. She seemed shy and he was sure she'd reject him if he asked her flat out. He needed to be more subtle.

"If you keep staring your eyes are gonna fall out," Denny teased.

"Shut up man," Peter swiped playfully at his head before turning back to stare at the object of his desire. "She's so beautiful," he said lowly.

Denny did have to agree with that.

"Didn't you see who she left with yesterday though, I wouldn't want to go messing with her if she's Ace Merrill's new girl," Denny warned him.

"Oh please," Peter rolled his eyes, "like any decent, self-respecting girl could be interested in a piece of trash like Ace Merrill." Peter snorted, "He was probably just hassling her in the car park or something."

"Whatever," Denny replied unconvinced. The two of them had looked pretty cozy from what he had seen and it definitely wasn't a good idea to go looking for trouble from Ace Merrill.

* * *

><p>Laura paced the footpath as she waited for Ace to pick her up, trying not to think about the possibility that he wasn't going to show. He was just running a little late, no need to worry she kept thinking to herself as she twirled her hair around her finger nervously. She couldn't ignore the fact that the students milling around the school had dwindled down to nothing though or the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.<p>

All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her that made her jump ten feet in the air.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to startle you."

She met the eyes of Peter Mongoose.

"It's ok," she insisted, trying to calm down.

God he must think she was a total space head, first running into him now being startled by a simple hello.

"You coming to the game on Friday?" he asked casually. "I'm playing you know."

Oh right, the baseball game. It had been a major topic of discussion during the day with everyone talking about the importance of showing school spirit. Laura however had thought of nothing but this afternoon all day. It had been torturous just making it through the day. "Uh, sure thing," Laura replied. She didn't usually attend school sporting events but maybe she'd give it a go. Connie was always telling her she should mix more.

"Great, I'll be looking for you," he smiled widely. He looked her up and down and smiled again, "Listen do you need a lift or anything, my car is just..."

"Oh no it's ok," Laura replied quickly. She spotted Ace driving around the corner. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or about a thousand times more nervous. She barely heard that Peter was still talking to her.

"Ok," he was saying, "I'll see you around Laura."

"Bye," she called out cheerfully, not turning around to see the look of disappointment he was now sporting.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the kind words TheGoofyCat but my story is pretty new (I'm posting it up in five chapter increments)** **so maybe I'll pick a few more reviews up on the way** **(fingers crossed)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Ace greeted her from the open window as he pulled into the curb. "You look gorgeous," he said approvingly, leaning over to open the passengers door from the inside.<p>

Laura smiled self consciously. She tried to find something complementary to say back to him but everything she thought of sounded stupid in her head and she could feel herself getting tongue tied.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper before sliding in beside him.

"You wanna go see a movie?" he asked, noticing her nervousness and smirking.

"Ok," she agreed readily, pleased that it was a real date.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the movie theatre the film had already started. Ace grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her into the cinema dodging the ticket collector.<p>

"Shouldn't we go pay..." Laura started to say. She had heard of kids her age sneaking into movies but she had never had the courage to do anything like that herself.

"No it's fine," Ace cut her off giving her a smile. "I know a guy," he assured her when she bit her bottom lip nervously. God he wanted her, right now.

The cinema was fairly busy considering it was a Monday afternoon but it was still Monday and therefore pretty easy to find seats. Ace led Laura to the furthest and darkest corner of the cinema, holding her hand as she trailed behind him.

Ace was finally able to locate the two seats he was after. Somebody had kicked out the common armrest between them long ago giving the couple who sat there extra room. A lot of kids just cuddled, but that was not what Ace had in mind.

"I hope we didn't miss too much of the movie," Laura whispered lamely unsure whether she should speak or not. The cinema was like the public library but she was feeling awkward not saying anything.

Ace just smirked in reply before standing up again and removing his Daddy-O shirt and the T-shirt he wore underneath. Laura stared dumbly. She had never seen a man shirtless before and had never really considered that what was under there could make her feel so embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks starting to warm and hung her head to hide them.

"Come here," Ace said, crooking his finger as she raised her head again, beckoning her on to his lap.

She followed obediently and sat down. He wasted no time pulling her back against his chest, whilst he began kissing her, softly at first but then deeply and hungrily. His hands slid down to cup her ass whilst he moved her legs so she was now straddling him. She gasped at her new position whilst Ace encouraged her to move against his crotch pushing her further against him.

Laura was disoriented, everything was happening so fast. She knew this was not how decent girls behaved but she wasn't really sure how to, or even if she wanted to, stop him.

Satisfied with her position his hands now reached for her blouse as he began unbuttoning it slowly as he continued kissing her violently. He reached behind her to unhook her bra before stripping her of her blouse and bra completely, placing them with his discarded clothes.

She moved her arms across her breasts self consciously, glancing around to see if anybody was watching her.

"It's ok," Ace assured her, smiling before claiming her mouth once more.

He pulled her arms away gently but forcefully and placed them on his own shoulders. He then pulled her close against his chest, her nipples grazing the light fuzz on his chest. His hands slid up and down her naked back as Laura felt a hardness against her dampened panties which shocked her into developing goose bumps.

Ace noticed neither of these things as his left hand grazed the soft flesh side of her breast. He was distracted by just how soft it was when Laura surprised him involuntarily grinding against him as she moaned softly into his mouth.

She would have let him do anything to her just then, he was making her feel so good, but like yesterday he stopped as abruptly as he started. He had already decided to go slow with her, for his own drawn out pleasure and her benefit but she was getting him to a point where he knew he needed to stop.

He lifted her off his lap into the seat beside him where he proceeded to help Laura quickly fix herself up before redressing himself much more casually. They slipped out of the movie just as they had entered, Ace holding Laura's hand in his own.

When they stepped out into the street he dropped her hand to slip his arm around her shoulder. As they walked back to his car Laura was left wondering exactly what she was to him. Deciding it best not to ask she smiled brightly as he started up the car.

"You have a good time hon?" he smirked as he caught her reflection.

"Yes, thank you," she grinned before dropping her head to look at her hands.

She decided she didn't care if she was his girlfriend or not. She just wanted to be with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next three afternoons Laura found herself in Ace's company everyday. He would pick her up from school and either drive to where ever he was planning to be. It would usually start as just the two of them but they would inevitably end up in the company of The Cobras who barely even looked at Laura, let alone spoke to her. Connie had come along once or twice and Laura was able to have a little girl talk with her but it usually dwindled to nothing as they had already covered most of it at school that day.

She didn't really care about any of this however as Ace pulled her on to his lap at the diner to whisper in her ear and at the pool hall when it wasn't his shot he'd stand behind her resting one of his arms over her shoulder, occasionally kissing her on the cheek.

So it was natural on Friday afternoon for her to be at Irby's Billiards standing between Ace's legs, leaning back against him as he sat on a stool, circling his arms around her, watching Vince play against Eyeball.

Laura closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the musty smell of the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth. Her mind was completely blank until she finally remembered something.

"Um Ace?" she said unsure how to proceed with the question. "Do you want to come and watch the baseball game at my school tonight."

Ace snorted audibly.

"What's this babe, you asking me out?"

He broke his hold on her to run the fingers of his left hand through her hair as he chuckled with amusement before stubbing his cigarette in the ash tray behind him.

"Well it's just somebody asked me if I'd be there and I said I'd go," she said innocently, not knowing the kind of reaction these words would cause.

"Who was it," he replied his voice now low and serious as his brow furrowed. She had never seen him look so scary before.

"Peter Mongoose," she replied uncertainly, hoping he wasn't mad at her and wishing she'd never said anything at all.

Ace didn't notice her new look of apprehension as he slid off his seat, grabbing at Laura's hand.

"Eyeball, get in the car," he barked, "Vince, you go pick up the others. We're going to the baseball game."

"Sure thing Ace," Vince replied obediently, abandoning his game at once.

Laura felt panicked as she hurried behind Ace to the car. She really hoped she hadn't said anything wrong.

* * *

><p>Peter was warming up when he spotted Laura standing against the fence. She looked upset about something. He ran over to where she stood, realising too late that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Hey Pete," Ace greeted him in a sadistic tone.

Peter tried not to show any signs of fear as he seen six other Cobras join Ace along the fence line. All their eyes focusing on him as they awaited instruction from Ace.

"Get out of here Ace, I got team mates just over there," Peter pointed as confidently as he could back to the dug outs where the rest of his team were lazily preparing for the game.

"I just came with a warning that's all," Ace continued in the same tone, causing the tiny hairs on the back of Peter's neck to stand up.

"Oh yeah, what's that," Peter struggling with his attempted bravery.

"Keep away from Laura," Ace said simply. "Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her. Or else I'll find out about it and we'll catch up with you in a place where there ain't so many team mates around."

He jumped the fence swiftly and jerked Peter by the collar.

"She's my girl," he snarled before pushing him down to the ground.

Laura began sniffling softly. She wished she had never said anything. She had never really been exposed to violence and it was making her feel sweaty and nauseous all at once.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into Ace's shirt as he returned to her side of the fence.

She really felt terrible. If only she had kept her stupid mouth shut.

"Come on," Ace said putting his arm over her shoulders and walking her back to the car. His mind was racing as adrenaline flowed freely through his veins. She was his dammit, nobody else had any claim to her. He knew he was going to have her and even he couldn't stop himself.

"Where's Eyeball," Laura asked nervously noticing he wasn't with them. The change in Ace was unnerving her.

"Don't you worry about him," Ace breathed, looking at her now. He felt like he had been waiting for her for an age, had it really only been a week?

Laura made movements toward the passengers door before Ace pulled her toward the back seat door.


	8. Chapter 8

Ace set upon her as soon as she closed the door. Claiming her mouth in his rough and wild way. She heard his fingers as they fiddled with his belt buckle and the rip of his zipper as he pulled his pants down. He reached under her dress finding the edges of her panties before removing them completely.

Laura gasped as he entered her painfully, biting down on her own lip. He forced her mouth open again with his own as he began thrusting into her. Each movement causing a shooting pain. He held her at her sides, pushing her down to meet his upward thrusts. Eventually she found the rhythm and began pushing down onto him herself.

"Does that feel good?" he asked behind her ear.

"Yes," she lied, groaning in pain.

Satisfied with her response he pounded into her more viciously than before as she cried out with every movement.

As soon as he was done he pulled out of her, fixing his jeans he slid into the front seat, leaving her a painful mess in the back seat. As he began driving her home she attempted to fix herself up. She was surprised by the small traces of blood she found on her dress as she had felt he was surely ripping her in half.

By the time he reached her house she had reached a presentable state should her mother have any questions about where she had been.

Ace got out of the drivers side as she got out of the back. He beckoned her towards him.

She felt his familiar arms slide around her as she pressed against him crying.

"You felt so good," he said, moving the hair out of her face as he kissed her briefly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

He got back into his car as she stood as she was sobbing quietly.

Ace chalked it up to female hormones.

* * *

><p>Laura felt wonderful as she walked over to the pool hall the next day. She'd had a long bath the night before which had made her feel a lot better and she was revelling in the fact Ace had actually called her his girl.<p>

"Hey babe," Ace greeted her as she walked in looking for him, "you should have waited for me to come pick you up."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her cheeks colouring.

"Look boys," Ace said addressing the rest of his gang, "she just cant wait to see me."

He strode over to where she stood greeting her enthusiastically with a kiss.

"It's all right just this time, ok doll," he teased.

"Ok," she replied happily.

"You smell real good," he whispered, stroking her hair.

He pushed himself against her in remembrance of last night.

"Thank you. I like your shirt today," she replied feebly.

Ace smirked, timid little thing that she was, this was the first compliment she actually gave him.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon at the diner Denny Lachance found himself in the company of a man possessed.<p>

"Look at him, holding on to her like she's his property. He doesn't even talk to her."

"She doesn't seem to mind Pete," Denny pointed out.

"She's probably too scared, poor girl, I'm sure she's terrified."

Peter had been acting this way since last night. Insisting Laura needed saving from big bad Ace Merrill. Denny would have helped if he thought that was the case but he suspected his friend was just after the completely wrong girl.

"Give it up Pete, Ace got there first."

But he knew Peter would be talking about this for a long time to come.


	9. Chapter 9

A week into the summer holidays Ace finally met Caroline Stratford. She had heard quite a bit about him from her daughter and even more from the other mothers of Castle Rock so she wasn't too surprised to be met with one Tuesday morning by a young blonde man who looked like the worst kind of troublemaker but whom she was willing to give the benefit of the doubt for the sake of her daughter.

"Is Laura in?" he asked surprised at the appearance of the older Stratford at the front door.

It hadn't occurred to him that her mother might be home. He always pictured Laura being perpetually alone in this house.

"Yes, I think she's just getting ready," Caroline answered before inviting him into the house.

Ace had never been inside the place before, it looked comfortable and homey. He had never been inside any of his girlfriends houses come to think of it, Daddy's didn't want their little girls anywhere near him.

"So you're Ace then?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah that's right," he replied.

Caroline was amused at his attitude.

"Could I get you some breakfast, Laura never seems to be able to finish hers."

Ace was stunned by the offer.

"Sure," he replied.

Mrs Stratford must not have heard too much about him.

Laura appeared from her bedroom. Ace always loved how she looked in the morning.

"Hey doll face," he greeted her.

Laura seemed unsure of what to do with her mother in the room so she settled for kissing him on the cheek.

Caroline decided to trust her daughter's judgement. She'd know if her daughter was unhappy with this boy and she seemed to be so much happier lately. It was also high time she had a steady male influence in her life.

"Goodbye you two," Caroline called as she watched the pair make their way towards his car.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't ready sooner," Laura apologised as they walked down the main street of Castle Rock, hand in hand.<p>

She knew Ace expected her to be waiting for him outside her house when he came for her.

"It's hard to be angry when you look so good," Ace replied leering at her.

The sundress she wore today was a good five inches shorter than anything else she owned and fitted her quite snugly in the bodice.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he groaned as he pushed her against the wall kissing her deeply.

His mouth moved down as he kissed a trail from her lips to her neck as his hand began rubbing against the bare skin of her thigh. He pressed his erection against her stomach making her feel exactly what she did to him.

Her face coloured deeply as she met the eyes of the people walking past them. She felt the sting of the judgement in their eyes and she knew exactly what they thought of her.

"Not here, please," she whispered.

Ace turned around and all the judgemental eyes immediately dropped to stare at shoes or swivel straight ahead.

Ace pulled at Laura's arm roughly directing her into a narrow alleyway. He pushed her against the wall, a pile of crates obscured them from the street view. He slid her panties down her legs hastily before unbuckling his belt with equal speed. Lifting the front of her skirts he entered her swiftly grunting as he thrust inside her mercilessly.

Laura moaned with each movement, her first experience long forgotten as she grabbed at his shirt in complete ecstasy. She loved this animalistic side of him, he made her ache but it was always worth the amount of pleasure he gave her.

Ace loved the way she looked against that wall, her cheeks flushed prettily, crying out nonsense words as she slid up and down that wall in that dress of hers. He claimed her mouth as he came, kissing her senselessly.

She gasped for air as Ace redressed himself, running his fingers through his hair. He smirked as she staggeringly climbed back into her own underwear and attempted to straighten herself up.

"I'm sorry babe," he smirked as he put his arm around her waist, "it's just these things you do to me."


	10. Chapter 10

A few nights later Ace and the other Cobras were sitting around the Blue Point Diner parking lot drinking themselves stupid.

"I'm so fucking bored," Eyeball hiccuped between drinks.

"Yeah," Fuzzy agreed thoughtfully as he lay sprawled out on the asphalt. "Oops," he said as he knocked his beer all over himself.

Ace had a few swigs of his own beer quietly, he'd been feeling restless all day.

"We could boost a car?" Charlie suggested before belching loudly.

"Fuck that," Billy slobbered.

"Hey Billy, what's up with you and that Connie Palermo chick," Eyeball asked suddenly interested.

"I've been dating her for a month, and all she'll let me do is feel her tits," he complained.

"She's Catholic man. They're all like that. If you wanna get laid you gotta get yourself a Protestant." Ace said slowly, chewing on the end of his cigarette. "A Jew's good," he added as an afterthought.

"Good luck getting any this time of night," Eyeball cackled.

* * *

><p>Laura was fixing herself a late dinner. She'd been so tired she fell asleep in her day clothes and hadn't woken up until after midnight. Her mother had started the night shift a couple of hours ago and wouldn't be back until morning. She hated being alone in an empty house at night. Every little noise seemed magnified in the still darkness.<p>

All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She jerked her head sideways towards the sound, startled, before edging her way towards the door.

"Who is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's ok babe, just me."

Laura swung the door open relieved, throwing herself into Ace's arms.

"Little bit scared were we?" he chuckled.

She nodded, burying her face into his chest.

"Why are you here so late?" she asked once her heart had stopped racing.

"I missed you," he said. "Come out with me."

Definitely not wanting to stay in her house alone, she eagerly followed him back to his car. She was surprised to find Eyeball asleep in the back seat.

"Got a kiss for me?" Ace asked.

Laura smelt alcohol on his breath, she realised he'd been drinking. Nevertheless she kissed him softly wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said suddenly.

Ace smiled at her, his eyes were glazed over as he helped her into the passengers seat.

"We're gonna go for a ride," he said.

* * *

><p>Ace was driving a little less straight than he usually did and well over the speed limit when he heard the sirens.<p>

"What's going on?" Eyeball asked as he woke from his sleep with a start.

"Shit," Ace cursed as he pulled over.

He looked at Laura shrewdly before he started climbing into her seat.

"Get in the drivers seat," he hissed and she obediently followed.

Ace smirked to himself at how agreeable she was. If he asked her to lay down on the railroad tracks she'd probably do it.

The officer was surprised to see a pretty young girl behind the wheel as he approached the vehicle.

"Hello there darlin'," he said as he leered into the car. "Now do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Oh no I'm sorry, whatever I did, I didn't mean it," she babbled, nervously.

"That's ok now sweetheart, you were just going a bit to fast now, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I don't really drive I was just trying to get my friends home," she gestured to Ace and Eyeball who were pretending to be passed out.

"Now ordinarily I'd have to write you up a ticket," he explained.

"Oh please don't," Laura begged, "I'm awfully sorry."

"Since it's so late I guess I can look the other way just this once, you just gotta slow down a bit now, no need to rush and get yourself into an accident."

"Thank you so much, you're very kind."

"You be safe now you here."

The officer tipped his hat chuckling, these girls were hopeless at driving. That one was a real cutie, he hoped he'd have to pull her over again soon.

Ace smirked as the officer drove away. He pulled Laura from the driver's seat on to his lap.

"Hey man," Eyeball slurred from the backseat, "I think that pig wanted to fuck your girlfriend."

Laura went completely red as the two boys began pissing themselves laughing.

You could always count on a perverted cop to let a cute girl off a ticket.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the compliment cherryflavour I always get a little buzz when someone tells me they like my writing, and also to AlexACheevy I'm relieved I'm interpreting his character correctly. He is definitely a difficult one to write. Well anyway here's the next five as promised I hope you guys enjoy them. =]**

It was a very hot day in Castle Rock, Laura was melting in her shortest sundress whilst Ace and Eyeball had stripped down to their jeans. All three had kicked off their shoes as they lay in the cool grass beneath a gigantic oak tree.

"You wanna go get us some icecream babe?" Ace asked spotting the store across the street.

He reached into his pocket for the money.

"What flavour do you want?" she asked.

"Whatever," he yawned, "you know what I like."

Laura got to her feet and slipped her shoes back on. No way was she touching that pavement barefoot.

As she entered the icecream store she was met with a rush of cool air that chilled her skin.

"Two chocolate cones please," she asked the lady behind the counter.

"Of course dear," said the bumbling old woman behind the counter, "oh no we've run out of chocolate. Not a worry I'll jest get some from the back."

Laura sat down at one of the empty seats in the store. She looked up as another customer entered the store.

"Hey Laura," Peter greeted her.

"Oh, hi," she replied.

"Good day for icecream," he said trying to search for conversation.

"Yes I suppose," she said trying to hide her face in a pamphlet for little league.

"You can talk to me if you want to you know," Peter said trying to sit down beside her.

Thankfully the lady emerged with the fresh supply of chocolate.

"Thank you," Laura said when she had finished being served.

Peter followed her outside to the street.

"How have your holidays been?" he said continuing to follow her.

* * *

><p>Ace inhaled casually as he waited for Laura. Eyeball had decided to go chase down Jodie Lawrence to see if she wanted to go swimming which Ace surmised was code for something else. He wriggled his toes absent mindedly as he continued to smoke.<p>

He seen Laura exit the store a few moments later, followed behind a figure he couldn't quite make out. He rose to his feet, shielding his eyes from the sun, he finally saw who it was. Seeing red he crossed the street unconcerned at how the hot concreted burned at his feet.

"Now Mongoose," he said unemotionally as he came behind Peter, "I could have sworn I told you to keep away from my girl."

Peter turned to see Ace reaching for his switch blade.

"Do I need to tell you again?" he continued, "or should I show you?"

Laura took this opportunity to duck around Peter and run to Ace's side relieved.

He snaked his arm around her waist possessively. Blade glinting in the sun.

Deciding he wouldn't need it after all he replaced the blade into his pocket then he took the smouldering end of the cigarette he had been smoking and flicked it into Peter's face.

Ace then turned Laura around and walked her across the street leaving Peter crying out in shock and pain.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to talk to him but he wouldn't go away," she began to explain.

"Listen, if he comes anywhere near you again you come and get me or one of the boys straight away ok."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Now," he smiled, "where's that icecream?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ace walked around the tables as he studied the potential shots he could make with the white ball. It was a dead night at Irby's Billiards and Ace had no competition so he settled on practising.

"Not too much longer now Merrill," Irby called out from behind the register, "gotta close up soon."

Ace placed he cue back on the rack. He was getting bored anyway.

"Whoa slow down little girl," he heard Irby address someone behind him.

"Laura?" Ace was surprised to see her cowering at the doorway, dressed in her dressing robe looking scared out of her wits.

"What's the matter with her?" Irby asked, peering over at her.

Ace ignored him as he pulled Laura out into the car park. He hadn't seen her since he'd dropped her back at her house a few hours ago.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I ran," she said, "I think there was someone in my house."

"What? Were they after anything?"

He was confused. There was nothing really of great value at her house, nothing to tempt a burglar anyway.

"Were they after you?" he said a bit more forcefully.

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"Where's your Ma?"

"She's working tonight, I was home alone."

"Shit," Ace spat out.

This was one time he wasn't happy about Laura not having a Daddy.

"Ok get in the car," he ordered before gunning the engine.

They drove to her house in relative silence, Ace fuming and Laura sobbing quietly to herself. As they parked the car Ace told her to wait before he locked her in and went to search through he house alone, switch blade at the ready.

It was obvious someone had been here. The usually immaculate house had things strewn on the floor everywhere, furniture had been tipped over and a few glasses had broken in the kitchen. After asserting that the house was at least now empty Ace went back to his car to retrieve Laura.

"It's ok babe, they're gone now," he said quietly as he pulled her out of the car.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Of course doll."

* * *

><p>Laura woke early to clean the house before her mother got home. She didn't want to worry her, she knew how hard her mother worked and she didn't want her to feel guilty about leaving her alone at night. She finished up and started making breakfast. She was grateful to Ace for staying with her last night so she tried extra hard to make everything perfect.<p>

"Mmmm, something smells good," he said murmured as he joined her in the kitchen, dressed only in his jeans, lazily scratching at his bare chest.

He scooped her up and spun her around before nibbling at her neck.

"Tasty," he teased, before kissing her exuberantly on the mouth.

"Now why haven't I seen you in this before?" he asked, studying her nightgown.

It was knee length, semi-sheer and clung to her bustline, he hadn't been able to fully appreciate it in the darkness last night.

"Maybe we should forget breakfast," he said suggestively.

"I have to get ready before my mother comes home," Laura said reluctantly.

Ace let her go to dress as he started on his breakfast, marvelling at his girlfriend. She looks sexy in a nightgown, she's handy to have around when the police are about, she'll let him do anything to her and she'll cook him breakfast.

He wondered what he ever did without her.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day Billy and Charlie had spilled the beans to Ace and Eyeball about Ray Brower's body. Laura was with Ace at Irby's Billiards when he suddenly told her he was in the mood for fishing and he'd be back later in the afternoon. He told her to stay with a friend until he came to pick her up from the hospital where her mother worked.

Laura was surprised, she didn't know Ace liked fishing, but she had only been dating him a few months she supposed she couldn't know everything about him.

Half an hour later he dropped her out the front of Connie Palermo's house.

"Don't go anywhere by yourself today Laura," he ordered her.

She agreed unquestioningly.

"Why don't you just bring her along?" Eyeball asked as Laura entered the house.

Ace had told her his suspicions for who had been in her house last night and Eyeball knew how protective Ace was of her.

"Because I don't want her seeing a dead body," he said, a slight touch of aggression in his calm demeanour.

Eyeball wisely decided to let the subject drop.

* * *

><p>Connie was surprised yet thrilled to see Laura standing at her door and let her in without hesitation. The two girls hadn't been seeing a lot of each other lately, although despite his complaints Billy was still dating her.<p>

They passed the day away catching up with each others lives. Connie was surprised at the way Laura talked about Ace. She hadn't thought him capable of caring about anyone but Laura was clearly very happy and thought the world of him, so Connie was happy for her friend. She even began to envy their relationship slightly. She doubted that Billy cared so strongly for her.

When Laura bought up what happened the night before Connie was shocked. She had never heard of anybody being broken into in Castle Rock.

"Did they take anything?" Connie asked.

"Nothing, I noticed. Ace doesn't think they were after anything in particular."

"How strange, oh you poor girl you must have been so frightened."

Connie leant over to give her friend a squeeze.

"Was your mother home?"

"No she had to work."

"What? You were all alone."

"Not exactly," Laura coloured slightly, "when I heard noises I ran away as far as I could and then I started looking for Ace."

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, he spent the night at my house."

Laura didn't want to tell her super religious friend they had shared a bed.  
>"Laura how sinful," Connie teased, elbowing her playfully in the ribs.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite Ace warning her not to go anywhere alone Laura began walking to the hospital by herself. Connie had to go and see her grandmother and so was unable to join her. It was only two streets, Laura reasoned. Surely Ace wouldn't mind too much.<p>

She felt uneasy as she walked, like somebody was watching her. She supposed she was still a little shaken from last night.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Laura," came a familiar voice.

She spun around and shrieked.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter forced his hand over Laura's screaming mouth.

"Be quiet now sweetheart," he hissed into her ear as he backed her into the back seat of his car.

"We're just gonna take a little drive," he grinned manically before locking her in from the outside.

He had meant to do this last night but she'd heard him and he'd spooked her. Then when she'd finally come back home she'd bought that Merrill trash with her.

Laura sobbed as Peter drove her through familiar streets. She drove passed the hospital in a blur and cried out for her mother. Peter stared straight ahead.

Laura curled herself into a ball and wished for Ace to come for her. She wished she'd listened to him when he told her not to go off by herself, she wished she was with him right now.

Peter parked the car near some woodlands. He turned to face his prisoner in the back seat.

"Now we have some privacy," he smiled as he moved to the back seat.

Laura tried to back away from him as he reached for her waist pulling her up against him. She closed her mouth tightly as he tried to kiss her, beating her fists against his chest.

"Feisty little one eh," Peter said attempting to kiss her again.

"Ace!" she cried out pathetically knowing there was no chance he could hear her.

Peter slapped her fiercely across the face. Her face snapped to the side awkwardly as her head came into contact with something hard and painful. Peter snarled viciously before undoing his belt buckle and sliding his pants down in a frenzy.

She turned her stinging face toward the window unable to watch when she suddenly realised something. She remembered one time Vince locked Fuzzy and Eyeball in the back seat of his car when they had stolen his wallet. They had eventually gotten out through the windows.

Laura slowly began easing down the window hoping Peter wouldn't notice. He was now lifting her skirts, still forcing himself on her mouth. She pressed her thighs together tightly, feeling him hard against her leg. She wound the window down as fast as she could, catching him off guard.

When she'd opened it far enough she began wriggling out of the car, kicking out behind her.

She landed on the ground with a thud, grazing her hands and knees. She stumbled through the woodlands on to the road, clutching at the side of her head. She was feeling woozy but she just kept on running.

* * *

><p>Denny Lachance was doing some mowing for his father when he seen Laura Stratford come running by his house. She was a mess. Her hands and knees were bleeding, her face was messed up and it looked like she had a big gash on the side of her head.<p>

"Hey!" he called out to her, "Laura! Are you ok?"

She stopped running and dropped down to the curb sobbing. Denny scaled the fence before coming down beside her.

"Jesus, who did this to you?" he asked stunned at her injuries. "Was it Ace?" he asked quietly but seriously.

"No," she shook her head feverishly.

"Who was it then?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him hesitantly. She didn't know how he'd react, Peter was his friend after all.

"Peter Mongoose."

"Shit," Denny lowered his head.

Peter had been acting strangely about Laura for weeks but Denny never suspected he'd do anything as crazy as what he'd appeared to have done.

"Did he hurt you," Denny asked carefully, "did he do more than hit you."

"Not really," Laura whispered. "Can you take me to the hospital please?"

"Of course," Denny replied quickly, "we can take my car."


	15. Chapter 15

Ace was silently fuming as he drove back into town, who'd have thought Lachance Jr would have the balls to pull a gun on him. He was anxious to get back to Laura, more and more he was feeling that last nights break in had more to do with her than her possessions. He was confident that she'd be fine at her friends house or even with her mother at the hospital.

As he parked out the front of the hospital he looked around just in case Laura was waiting outside. Figuring she must be inside Ace wondered in casually.

He asked after Mrs Stanford but before he could get a reply the lady in question appeared before him.

"Oh goodness you've heard," Caroline cried out as she rushed over to him.

"She's not in too awful shape considering but she's still a bit banged up. She's been asking for you, she'll be so happy you're here?" she prattled on.

Ace tried to comprehend what she was saying. All he understood was that Laura had been hurt. He followed Caroline to the nurses lounge where Laura sat. Her hands and knees had band aids on them which didn't look too serious but her hair was matted by congealed blood and her lip had been cut and looked swollen. Her cheek had been bruised by the slap but the worst thing he saw was the anguished look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as soon as her mother had left them alone. "I know you told me not to go anywhere alone today.."

Ace sat down beside her, enveloping her in his arms. She could feel him shaking with rage.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice unnervingly calm.

She pressed up against him tightly as another sob escaped from her lips.

"It was that Mongoose bastard wasn't it."

She nodded vigorously.

"What did he do to you?"

"He pulled me into his car and drove me away," she stammered, "but I escaped out the window."

Ace stroked her hair softly.

"How did he hurt you?"

"He tried to kiss me," she whispered, briefly touching her swollen lip, "but I wouldn't let him and he tried to touch me," she absent mindedly pulled down at her skirts. "When I called out for you he slapped me, I wanted you so much," she began sobbing again.

Ace was seething.

"Laura," he said slowly not wanting to ask but needing to know the truth, "did he force himself on you?"

"No," she replied, knowing what he was asking, "but he tried."

* * *

><p>Denny Lachance drove across town to Peter's house as soon as he was sure Laura was ok.<p>

"Hey Denny, wanna shoot some hoops?" Peter asked as Denny came up the driveway.

"You better get out of here man," Denny said ignoring his request.

"What are you on about Lachance."

"I mean Ace will kill you when he finds you."

"Are you talking about Laura and I? We just had a little date this afternoon, if Merrill can't deal with the fact she'd rather be my girlfriend he can go blow himself."

"What a pile of bullshit," Denny said heatedly. "I found Laura outside my house today looking like she'd been hit by a truck, she said you attacked her."

"It was probably Merrill," Peter snorted.

"My brother tells me he saw Ace this afternoon down Back Harlow Road, so you can just save it you lying sack of shit, you're lucky I don't kill you myself for what you tried to do to that girl."

"She deserves better than that hoodlum," Peter snarled, "she just doesn't realise it yet. She'll come around, she loves me."

"You're unhinged," Denny spat, wondering how he never noticed how messed up this guy was before.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: *EDIT* To those of you who read my original Author's Note I was heading in a strange direction with the next set of chapters after these but I've scrapped them and they've been rewritten so I'm keeping the old rating. Thank you again to zombiegoth and AlexACheevy for your lovely reviews. Enjoy ^-^**

It didn't take Ace too long to round up the rest of the Cobras, helped largely by the fact they were all at Irby's Billiards, bitching about the body. They stood to attention as Ace walked in holding Laura firmly to his side, he looked ready to kill. As they seen the state of her they understood the seriousness of the situation.

Laura had been able to rinse her hair at the hospital but it was still matted and stained, the bruise on her cheek had grown darker and appeared to cover half her face. Ace hadn't let her go since he found her at the hospital, even holding her hand defiantly as they had driven to find the Cobras.

"Was it him?" Eyeball asked, remembering his and Ace's conversation that morning.

Ace nodded in the affirmative,"He's fucking dead."

* * *

><p>The Cobras split themselves between Vince and Ace's cars. Eyeball and Jack the only one's willing to ride with Ace in his current state.<p>

"You drive," Ace said firmly, throwing his keys at Eyeball.

Ace pulled Laura on to his lap as Eyeball started the car. He still hadn't let her go. He hadn't decided what to do yet, he didn't trust her to be around anybody but himself but he didn't want her to come within ten miles of that fucking bastard ever again.

* * *

><p>Peter paced his driveway, swinging his baseball bat. He knew Ace would be coming for him. He nodded to his friends who were equipped with similar weapons. Whether or not they had believed his story they had shown, some just eager for a fight, others to settle a particular beef they had with one or more of the Cobras.<p>

Peter just needed them to distract the other Cobras so he could take on Ace. He was confident he'd be able to take him one on one. He was taller than Ace by a few inches and a bigger build plus, he told himself, this was for Laura.

* * *

><p>Laura snuggled against Ace feeling dazed. She felt sick when she thought of how close things had gotten today. She knew where they were going and why. It scared her to think what might happen to her boyfriend but she also knew better than to say anything. She looked up to see him lost in thought. He looked so frustrated and he kept holding on to her like he was going to lose her any second. She kissed under his chin softly, the beginnings of his stubble prickling her lips. She kissed his cheek just as briefly before kissing him gently on the lips. She was going to be ok.<p>

Eyeball parked at the end of Peter's street. Ace gestured for Vince to come over.

"Stay with her," Ace told him quietly.

Vince was the most level headed of his friends, whilst the others were hot headed and acted without thinking. They were great for a rumble though where as Vince would probably be grateful to sit this one out.

Ace kissed Laura one last time before locking her in his car. She lay on the back seat exhausted but unable to sleep, trying not to think about everything that had happened today.

Vince sat on the hood of his own car, flicking out his own switchblade... just in case he needed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter spat on the ground as he watched Ace approaching. Mustering all his confidence he began to walk towards his adversary. All around him his friends had begun the rumble, all thoughts for fair fighting not even entering the minds of the participants as their adrenaline fuelled bodies reacted on pure animalistic instinct. Kill or be killed.

Peter swung his bat behind his head before swinging it forward powerfully ready to beat down Ace but he nimbly averted it, instead lunging toward Peter with his prized switchblade, missing by mere centimetres. Peter tried again, this time connecting with Ace's torso. He heard a satisfying crack. Ace staggered in a slight shock before connecting his fist with Peter's face.

Ace slashed violently at Peter's hand causing him to drop his weapon as a sharp pain shot up his whole arm. He then fell to the ground as Ace aimed another blow at his head and another and another. Peter was feeling sick. Something warm trickled down his face.

It was then he heard the sirens.

* * *

><p>The same officer who had pulled Ace over for speeding, Officer Fowley, pulled him off a barely concious kid below him. The boy had been knocked about repeatedly in the head and appeared to have heavy bleeding coming from his right hand and cheek.<p>

"We're going to need an ambulance over here," he told one of his colleagues, Officer Brown as he pulled the kids attacker away who was still writhing with rage.

Another young man came running toward the scene pulling a distraught girl behind him.

"What's going on?" the young man asked breathlessly as the girl collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"What's your name son," Fowley asked.

"Vince Desjardins."

"Well Vince I suggest you get this young lady home to her parents where she belongs."

"Of course," Vince replied respectfully.

Fowley then turned his attentions back to the attacker who was now sitting sullenly in the back seat of a police car ready to be driven down to the police station.

"Any idea what's been going on here?" he asked Brown.

"That's just John Merrill, local hoodlum," he replied, hatred evident in his tone.

"And the other kid?"

"Peter Mongoose, one of the kids on the high school baseball team."

"Any idea what went on here tonight?"

"It appears there was an organised fight here tonight, we found weapons and a few more kids have been taken to the hospital with injuries. Nothing too serious just a few broken bones. No doubt these kids managed to get on the wrong side of Merrill and his kind." Brown finished bitterly, "It makes me sick the things the law abiding citizens of Castle Rock have to go through from these pieces of scum, I'd arrest every single one of them if given the chance."

Fowley wisely changed topics.

* * *

><p>Laura sobbed quietly as Vince drove her to her house. She was terrified. She didn't know what had happened to Ace, all she had seen was an ambulance driving away and somebody being dragged into a police car. She didn't want to think about which one her boyfriend was in, she couldn't figure out which one was worse. Her only consolation was that at least her mother would be home tonight. She hoped the morning would come quickly.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ace stared straight ahead.

This wasn't the first time he'd been to the police station. Tonight he'd already put up with some lunatic named Officer Brown yelling at him, spitting on him, threatening him and finally smacking him around a bit but still he stared straight ahead.

He hoped he'd injured that bastard Mongoose enough to keep him in the hospital a few days. Pity the pigs had shown up when they had or he might have had the opportunity to finish him off.

Eventually he was allowed to leave.

He was exhausted and he was sure he had bruised a few ribs when he was hit by that baseball bat but he had more pressing things on his mind. Lighting a cigarette he started walking in the way of the Stratford residence. His car still presumably with Eyeball.

He arrived at Laura's house to find her delicate form asleep on the couch. He had never seen her sleep before, she look so vulnerable. She had always been this timid, helpless little thing, it was one of the things he found so attractive about her but now it intensified. He imagined himself against her now, how he could make her completely his and she would succumb to him willingly.

He noticed with a start that Caroline was watching him watch her daughter.

"What happened last night?" she asked firmly.

For one of the rare times in his life Ace decided to be honest with an adult.

"I got into a fight," he stated simply, betraying no emotion.

"It seems you wouldn't be the only one," she replied just as coolly with a raised eyebrow.

Ace remembered that Caroline worked at the hospital so naturally she would have seen that bucket of filth showing up in the ambulance. Then he realised if Caroline was there and Vince was not here, than Laura had been alone all night.

He'd butcher Vince when he found him.

"Your friend told me what happened," Caroline explained as she watched the emotions play out on Ace's face with amusement, "I was home last night."

With some relief, Ace went over to sit next to Laura who was still sleeping soundly. He winced slightly as he lowered himself. Caroline smiled inwardly, Ace clearly had some injuries he wasn't telling about but she decided not to inquire. She remembered how proud Laura's father had been and how he never liked to fuss over injuries.

"Laura was in quite a state, I've never seen her so upset," Caroline started again the firmness in her tone returning.

The hardness returned to Ace's eyes. He should have been with her last night.

"Except for yesterday morning," she continued solemnly, "I know what that monster tried to do to my daughter," she inhaled a shaky breath before continuing, "I want to keep her safe from all of this, I hate how easily it's all happened. But I know I can't."

Caroline sat down across from Ace so they were now eye to eye.

"I know what people say about you in this town," she said frankly, "I also couldn't care less. I know you watch out for my daughter. I trust you'll take care of her."

Ace was taken aback. Everybody other parent in Castle Rock was afraid of him or hated him and here one was saying she trusted him.

"Don't make me regret saying that," she warned.

"Now," she said as she rose toward the kitchen, "let me get you some breakfast."


	19. Chapter 19

When Laura awoke she found herself moved from the couch into her own bed. Ace was sleeping soundly beside her with his arm draped around her, locking her against him. A wave of relief rushed over her, he wasn't in the hospital or at the police station, he was here with her.

She wanted to stay there all day but nature was calling so she reluctantly wriggled her way out of his grip and into the bathroom. As she was washing her grazed hands she caught her reflection in the mirror as she winced in pain. Her left cheek was bruised a motley red and grey and her head still hurt from where she had bumped it. She picked up her brush to tame her bed hair but dropped it with a clatter, she bent down to pick it up and felt the same pain from the grazes on her knees.

"Here let me get that," came a voice from behind her.

Ace bent down to the floor to retrieve the hairbrush, hiding his own discomfort from her as he rose again. He took her damaged hand in his own and led her back to her bed where he began gently guiding the brush through her hair. She reluctantly let an cry of pain escape as he passed over the bump on her head. He lowered the brush immediately placing it on the set of drawers beside her bed. He raised one of his hands to her good cheek and ran his fingers down it as he examined her face wordlessly.

He ran his thumb softly over her cut lip. It had improved dramatically since yesterday.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"No," she whispered before kissing his thumb.

"That's my girl," he said, lowering himself down to meet her lips with his own.

She crawled onto his lap, knocking his side. He pulled away from her as he flinched in pain.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked horrified.

He hadn't wanted to show her but as he saw her expression he decided it was best to remove his shirt and let her see.

"I've had worse," he assured her although his side was still smarting from where she had knocked against him.

A large, purple bruise the size of a frisbee dominated one side of his chest. Laura was looking even more mortified.

"What happened?" she asked sounding as though she was about to start crying any second.

"I was hit with a baseball bat," he said truthfully as he started to light a cigarette.

"Does it hurt very much?" she asked in the same small voice. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her.

"It's nothing compared to what Mongoose is feeling this morning," Ace replied with brief satisfaction, "I should have killed him for what he did to you."

She snuggled against him again, this time careful to avoid his bruise. He scared her when he said things like that. There was a rage in his voice that told her he meant what he said. But then there was this other part of her that felt reassured. She was comforted by the fierce way he wanted to protect her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Laura had fallen asleep again. Ace took the opportunity to clean his switchblade, wondering if Caroline would still hold such a high opinion of him when she returned home from work.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia Mongoose sat stony faced in the uncomfortable, plastic waiting chairs at the hospital whilst her husband Kevin paced the floor angrily. Peter's concussion from the day before had subsided and he was getting some rest. His face had needed twelve stitches from where Ace had cut him with his hand requiring eight. The cuts were mostly superficial and it looked as though he wouldn't have any lasting damage other than scarring.

"He should be in prison," Kevin spat angrily before taking a drag from his cigarette.

His wife nodded in agreement. They had been having the same conversation about the delinquent John Merrill for five hours.

"He could have murdered our son Olivia, murdered," he snapped his fingers, "just like that. But oh no he's only seventeen. We cant do anything, we have to just sit on our hands. It makes me sick."

He finally stopped pacing and sat down next to his wife.

"And all over this girl, this Laura Stratford. In my day you didn't harass other people's girlfriends with your gang of hoodlums. People used to be civilised. I wish our Peter never got mixed up with this Laura of his, the girl sounds like trouble."

"Yes, I completely agree," Olivia said.

"She hasn't even been by to see him. She's all he can talk about but oh no little miss troublemaker can't even be bothered to inquire how he's doing. Peter shouldn't be mixed up with a girl like this."

"He'll be going away to college soon enough," Olivia pointed out, "he'll soon forget all about her."

"Well, we can only hope."

* * *

><p>Officer Fowley tried to listen patiently to the man yelling at him across the desk. Hit mouth foamed as he spoke, hitting Fowley with spittle like a deranged sprinkler.<p>

"Get the girl down here," Kevin Mongoose said swinging his arms wildly, "she'll tell you."

"That's the thing Mr Mongoose we have a report here saying that your son sexually assaulted Miss Stratford," Fowley replied coldly.

He himself had filed the complaint when Caroline Stratford had bought her daughter down to the station this morning who was shaking like a leaf. He recognised her as the girl he had pulled over for speeding a few weeks ago.

"Rubbish," dismissed Kevin. "That girl is my son's girlfriend. Maybe they started something she regretted later," he said shrugging.

Fowley gripped his pen tightly in his hand. He didn't really classify a bruised face and a sliced up head as 'starting something'. He also was highly doubtful that Miss Stratford was Peter's girlfriend at all. He had one kid mutter something about 'messing with Ace's girl' whilst giving his statement at the hospital before refusing to say anything else. Plus he himself had found the two together in a car when he had pulled them over and Miss Stratford had referred to Merrill as her friend. The Mongoose kid's story wasn't adding up.

"We'll let you know when we have any more information," Fowley said as politely as he could.

"Information," Kevin roared. "You pulled the little bastard off my son, how much more information do you need."

"Thank you Mr Mongoose," Fowley said mustering all his authority. "Have a good day."

Kevin Mongoose swore as he swang through the police station doors.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you .kid I'm glad I was able to surprise you, usually I'm hopeless with the keeping you guessing aspect of writing. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

Ace walked Laura over to the Blue Point Diner later that night. She hadn't wanted to go out but Ace needed his car back and he definitely wasn't keen on leaving Laura alone ever again. Plus he was eager to see how the rest of the Cobra's had faired in the fight.

He found Eyeball eating a burger with a stitched up eyebrow and a very concerned Jodie Lawrence fawning over him. Fuzzy and Louise Sanders were in a similar position. Jack, Charlie and Billy were sitting one booth over comparing various bruises. Ace felt like he came off fairly well compared to some of them.

"You should see this one on my leg," Jack was saying, "but I got Mackenzie back when I cut him up a little."

"Hey Ace," Charlie said, realising he was there and sliding over.

Ace encouraged Laura to sit down but remained standing, looming over her. The Cobra's sensed Ace was being more territorial than usual and made sure to give her plenty of space.

Eyeball extracted himself from Jodie to give Ace his keys. He way still keyed up from last night.

"I seen they got you man," Eyeball said, almost sympathetically. He was feeling uneasy, he wasn't sure if Ace was mad at him for driving away when he heard the sirens.

"If only they got there a minute later I would have been able to slice him ear to ear," Ace said in his calm way.

Eyeball laughed manically, not perceptive enough to see the way Ace was gripping the pole behind him.

* * *

><p>Peter left the hospital the following day, his arm in a sling and his face feeling tight and swollen. He really wasn't looking forward to the pain medication wearing off.<p>

He shielded his eyes as the sunlight beat down mercilessly from above before ducking into his mothers car. The drive to his house was in silence but he was grateful for it. It hurt to talk. He trudged his way to his bedroom with plans of going straight to bed before his mother called out from behind him.

"Wait!" she began wringing her hands nervously. She had been bothered by what her husband had told her last night about Laura Stratford filing a complaint against him.

Peter looked back at his mother in annoyance, he just wanted to lay down.

"Is Laura doing ok these days," she asked nervously.

Peter rolled his eyes as he nodded in the affirmative.

"How long have you been dating?" she asked her voice gaining slightly more confidence.

Peter pointed to his year book.

"Since the end of school?"

He nodded emphatically.

"Why haven't you bought her around the house?"

He shrugged uncomfortably not liking where this was going.

"I've never heard you mention a single date with her," Olivia continued, her voice acquiring a slight tremble, "You've never even had a phone call from her."

Peter turned angrily slamming his door behind him.

Olivia sank to the ground the nausea building in her stomach. It was seeming more and more like what Kevin had scoffed at last night had been true, her sweet little boy had been harassing this girl to the point of attacking her.

She sobbed quietly, her eye catching a recent photograph of Peter graduating. He looked the same as always, could he have really done these awful things?

She didn't know what to think.


	22. Chapter 22

A week passed without any major event. Caroline had no night shifts and was able to be their for her daughter. During the day Ace and Laura mainly stayed at her house listening to the radio or reading some magazines, their bruises slowly fading. Today Ace had taught her how to play five card stud and surprisingly she had picked it up really well with one of the best poker faces he had ever seen.

He studied her now as he stubbed the end of his cigarette in the ashtray, trying to spot some kind of tell. Her face was almost completely healed, the bruise now almost non-existent. Her mother had removed her stitches yesterday and the lump on her head had completely healed.

"You feeling better gorgeous?" he asked.

She smiled as she nodded the affirmative.

"You look a lot better."

He slid his chair over to her side of the table, smirking as she quickly hid her cards.

"Not even a peek Doll?" he joked gathering her into his arms.

She felt his breath warm her neck before he kissed her slowly at first but then aggressively in his usual way. She encircled her arms around his neck, her playing cards lay forgotten on the table.

He scooped her up and carried her over to her couch, placing her down roughly before claiming her mouth hungrily, moving his other leg over so he was straddling her. The week they had been apart had intensified his desire for her and now she had healed he could have her again.

He reached for the back of her dress, sliding his hand down the smooth skin of her back as he unzipped her dress. He jerked it down roughly, pulling it off her before discarding it onto the floor below. Her bra soon followed. He pressed himself closer against her, his lips moving to kiss her neck whilst his hands ran lightly over her exposed breasts.

She made movements to pull him against her, forgetting that his chest was still tender from where he had been hit. He flinched, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's fine," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "I think some of them might be broken," he said indicating to his ribs.

Laura sunk down to rest her head on his lap. She wished she could do something to make him feel better. The reapplied pressure to his lap stirred his arousal making him forget about the pain in his chest. He lifted her head wordlessly, placing it back down on the seat before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Laura rolled on to her stomach and watched him pull them down. She was unsure what was happening.

He reached out for one of her hands, guiding it toward his cock. She was surprised at the way he felt, and how he reacted to her touch.

"Kiss me," he instructed her.

Understanding his meaning she lowered he lips to kiss the tip of him chastely. She opened her mouth slightly, tasting him.

"That's good," he instructed her from above, "keep going."

She repeated the action, slowly at first but then fiercely, like the way he had always kissed her.

She heard him hiss and stopped, panicked.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all," he assured her, trying to keep his breathing steady, "You're doing great Doll."

She returned to her task with new vigour when he pulled her head away abruptly as he came into some tissues he had pulled off the coffee table.

"Trust me you don't want that," he said gesturing to the tissues as he walked over to the kitchen, pulling his jeans up as he went.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Tastes terrible," he explained leaning over to kiss her, "and I want to to kiss you all afternoon."

Laura melted as he kissed her again, she was deliriously happy at finding a new way to please him.

"You'd better get dressed, your Ma will be back soon," he said pulling her to her feet

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed turning around to slip back into her discarded underwear and dress.

When she turned back around she saw Ace looking at her cards.

"I think I'm going to have to fold."


	23. Chapter 23

Kevin Mongoose lifted his car jack out of his boot mumbling angrily to himself. What a day. His wife had burned his breakfast not for the first time this week either, she seemed distracted by something lately. When he'd gotten to work his boss had taken his own bad mood out on him and he just had to stand there and take it like a jackass and now he'd busted his tire right in the middle of main street.

He seen a young couple heading his direction, maybe he could get the lad to help him change tires. He was about to call out when he seen exactly who it was.

Ace and Laura were walking hand in hand down the street when a monstrous balding man with a red moustache and the face colouring to match started coming toward them.

"You two timing slut," he growled pointing his beefy finger in her direction.

He didn't get much further. Ace pounced on him, fists flying. Laura heard a sickening crack as the man's snapped to one side. The he moved backward, his nose streaming with blood, before swinging his own fists into Ace's chest, right at his broken ribs. Ace briefly keeled over in pain before reaching for his back pocket, flicking out his switchblade.

"Just make your move you fat sack of shit," Ace said coldly, steeling himself.

Kevin got one look at the knife before he began backing away towards his car, blood still teeming down his face.

"I'm gonna run you out of this town personally Merrill. You and your whore."

"What'd you fucking say?" Ace hissed, moving toward him.

Kevin turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Coward," Ace snarled as he spat on the sidewalk.

Vince approached the couple at a sprint.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Some homo mouthing off at Laura," Ace said his voice calm again.

"That's Peter's father," Laura stated her voice trembling. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that, especially not an adult.

She backed up to the wall and began slowly sinking to the ground. Ace grabbed her firmly by the arms and pulled her against him roughly. If Ace had known that was another Mongoose he would have chased the bastard down the street. He was sick of that whole family harassing his girl.

* * *

><p>"Little bastards broken my nose," Kevin wailed as his wife applied a cold compress. "The police in this town are pathetic letting hoodlums like that run around. He could have knifed the whole community by now and still walk down main street happy as anything cause the prick's still a fucking minor."<p>

Olivia just nodded in agreement, she was used to her husbands foul mouthed outbursts.

* * *

><p>Eyeball was giddy. He loved a bit of destruction.<p>

"So the stupid fucker just left it parked on main street," he cackled. This was gonna be great.

"Yup," said Ace nonchalantly as he took his first swing with his crowbar. Eyeball followed with gusto. Soon a flat tire was the least of the car's problems. They has smashed every window, dented every door and carved a few choice words into the paint. Eyeball took special pleasure in ripping apart the interior with his blade.

"Well," said Eyeball, resting his crowbar on his shoulder, "what do you think we should do now?"

Ace threw the stub of his cigarette into the car and turned to walk away.

"Wanna play some pool?" Eyeball asked

"I've got a better idea," Ace said with a smirk.


	24. Chapter 24

Caroline hummed as she pruned her rose bushes. Gardening was her only hobby and her flower beds her pride and joy. She stood, removing her sun hat and wiping her brow. The stale night air was thick with humidity. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten.

"Lemonade?" came a voice from behind her. Laura was holding a glass out to her, "I just made some."

"It's lovely," Caroline said taking a sip. "Gosh, it's so hot tonight."

The two Stratfords sat down together on the front step sipping their lemonade quietly.

"How long until you have to go to work?" Laura asked quietly. After having her mother home all week she wasn't looking forward to being alone in an empty house again.

"Pretty soon actually," Caroline said consulting her wristwatch. "You can go over to Mrs Stevenson if you'd like to," she continued knowing the reason why Laura was asking, "I'm sure she'd love to have you over for some company."

Mrs Stevenson was an elderly lady with a fondness for bridge and long winded stories.

"Yeah maybe," Laura replied downcast.

* * *

><p>Laura was washing the dishes when Ace pulled up in her driveway. He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She shrieked slapping him away wildly.<p>

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" he asked her, lifting her into the air.

"Oh my god, you scared me," she said, calming down a little.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely before kissing her, he tasted strongly of beer and cigarettes.

"It's hot tonight," he said his eyes lit with mischief, "Wanna go cool off?"

"Ok," Laura said with uncertainty not understanding what he was driving at. It was terribly hot in her house.

Ace set her down on the floor and she followed him out to his car. Eyeball was in the back seat but he wasn't alone. He'd removed his shirt and Jodie Lawrence seemed to be close behind. Laura blushed and turned to look out the window trying to ignore the sounds coming from behind her.

"Where are we going?" she asked Ace loudly.

"It's a surprise babe," he said smirking.

They drove down a long dirt road before coming to a stop. Laura stepped out of the car carefully trying not to lose her footing in the darkness. She looked around at her surroundings recognising where she was.

"Why are we at the lake?" she asked confused.

Ace just stared at her with an amused look on his face. Eyeball and Jodie ran past her toward the water, stark naked.

"Oh," she said shocked. That was definitely not something she was expecting.

Ace moved towards her, taking another swig from his bottle of beer.

"Do you need some help?" he coaxed suggestively, looking her up and down. "What's the matter?" he asked as she started to back away.

"They won't notice you," he said as realisation set in. "Here come on," he bent down and indicated for her to climb on to his back. She held on to his shoulders as he pulled her up into a piggyback. He then carried her away from the other two who were splashing at each other to a more secluded area before lowering her to the ground again.

"No need to be shy, it's just you and me," he said soothingly.

She looked at him expectantly, assuming he would start undressing her.

"I want you to do it," he said reading her expression.

"I can't reach the zipper," she said nervously. She had never undressed for anyone before.

Ace turned her around pulling down the zipper in one go then pulled her back to face him. Laura stepped out of her dress letting it fall to the ground.

"Keep going," he said standing back to enjoy the view.

She removed her petticoat swiftly then felt her cheeks colour as she made movements to remove her bra. She didn't know why she felt so different. Ace had seen her like this before. She instinctively moved her hands across her chest.

"Nah uh," he said playfully, "keep going babe." His eyes had darkened with lust. He took another swig of his beer before discarding the bottle.

She reached her hands under her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs. She felt so unprotected, standing there completely nude in the moonlight.

Ace continued to watch her for a moment before moving close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Now do me."


	25. Chapter 25

Laura stood dumbly for a moment before reaching up to his shoulders to pull off his Daddy O shirt.

Ace then felt her soft hands run up his chest as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. She was sure to be gentle around his ribs. He claimed her mouth with his own, running his hands along the curve of her waist as she unbuttoned his jeans, then running them over her hips as she pulled down his zipper. She pulled his pants down to his knees letting them fall to the ground.

Ace stepped out of them casually before recapturing her to whisper, "Just one last thing Doll."

Laura moved her fingers under the band of his underwear, sliding them down like the jeans before them. Ace closed what little space there had been between them, pushing his hardness against her. He kissed her with frenzy, stepping out of his underwear and pulling her to the ground.

He entered her, rolling over so he was on his back and she was straddled on top of him. Laura felt the uncomfortableness return. Ace's hands travelled lazily up her thighs before coming to rest on her ass. He pushed her forward making her grind down on him. She gasped as he repeated the motion.

"Like this," he said doing it a third time. His hands left her ass and started stroking her thighs.

She pushed herself on him gently, steadying herself by resting her hands on his stomach.

"Harder than that babe," he instructed her softly.

She tried again with more force feeling a spike of pleasure shoot up her. She continued going harder and faster, Ace holding her hips as she rocked back and forth on top of him.

* * *

><p>Eyeball staggered over to some trees before throwing up, he wondered where Ace had gotten to. Jodie lay on the banks of the lake in a drunken stupor, still in her state of undress. He figured they probably overdid the booze tonight as he doubled over again. He was moving back toward the water to wash his face when he heard groaning coming from behind a couple of trees.<p>

Sneaking up toward them he saw Ace laying on the ground with Laura riding him. His nausea subsided and he was instantly turned on. He had noticed Laura was pretty but he had never realised how sexy she was before. Eyeball suddenly realised why Ace was so protective of her and it was only due to the specific way he knew Ace would slice his balls off if he knew that Eyeball was watching them that he was able to turn away.

* * *

><p>Laura rolled off Ace on to the ground next to him. She felt completely exhilarated. Beside her Ace had located his pants and was in the process of lighting a cigarette.<p>

He looked down at her still laying dazed on the ground. She had never looked more relaxed.

"Come on babe," he said as he got to his feet pulling her along with him.

The water was refreshingly cool as they waded into it. The water soon reaching their shoulders. Laura dunked her head under washing the sweat and dirt out of her hair. Ace finished his cigarette before doing the same.

They swam around for a while before eventually heading back to the banks. Ace put his pants back on before going to check how Eyeball was doing leaving Laura to get back into her clothes. She still wasn't to keen on being naked around other people.

"They've both passed out," Ace said, "but they've made it back to the car."

"Help me with this?" Laura asked trying to reach for her zipper.

He zipped her back up before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Only if you'll stay," she replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Well here they are, the last five chapters. I would like to thank everyone once again who took the time to tell me they enjoyed my story; TheGoofyCat, cherryflavour, AlexACheevy, zombiegoth and thatannoyingkid, your reviews made writing this story worthwhile! I hope you all enjoy the last five.**

Kevin Mongoose woke up early the next day to go retrieve his car. He got Peter to give him a lift to save him the walk.

"Those sons of bitches," he snarled when he seen the state of it.

Peter was reading the various things that had been carved into the paintwork. Most of it was just random curse words but on the bonnet had been carved 'Fuck off Rapist'.

Kevin was in a state of shock, these delinquents had reached a new low. Thank god he'd just taken out insurance on the damn thing.

Seething under his collar he got back in his sons car and drove the police station immediately to report it. As he had to go to work he dropped Peter off to do it for him.

"Ask for anyone but Fowley, that bastard is just as bad as the crooks," he shouted out to him as he sped off toward work.

Peter entered the station and found only one man there anyway. He'd have to do.

"I've come to report some vandalism on my father's car, Officer-"

"Brown," the man responded, "please take a seat."

* * *

><p>Ace had left Eyeball and Jodie in the back of his car whilst he and Laura had gone inside to sleep. He woke up now with bad breath and an even worse headache. He looked around for Jodie but she was long gone. Slipping back into his jeans he headed into Laura's house away from the blazing sun. He wasn't surprised to find Ace and Laura lip locked in the kitchen. God, when did these two ever come up for air?<p>

Laura pulled away as she seen him enter the room smoothing down the front of her dress. Eyeball grinned at the memory of having seen her in much less last night.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked Ace who wasn't looking to pleased at being interrupted.

"Would you like something to eat? I could cook something?" Laura asked nervously.

"Let's just go into town, we can get something there," Ace said scratching at his bare stomach before redressing.

* * *

><p>They ended up at Irby's. The boys had offered to teach Laura how to play pool. They had just finished explaining the rules and were now taking her through the finer points.<p>

"Like this babe," Ace said as he motioned how to hold the cue.

Laura leant down over the table concentrating, she pushed the cue forward and it slipped out of her fingers. She slumped over in defeat.

"Here," Ace said, coming up behind her. He took both her hands with his own and placed them on the cue. Then he leaned over her as they jabbed the cue forward together, pushing the white ball on to the dark green number 6.

"Now you try," he said stepping back to give her some space. She leaned over the table again a look of determination coming over her face as she pushed the white ball forward onto the yellow number 1, bumping it slightly forward.

"I did it," she said surprised before turning around at a loud noise at the door.

Officer Brown busted through the looking like Christmas had come early. He came up behind Ace, twisting his arm behind him and slamming him down on the pool table.

"Get the fuck off me," Ace snarled.

"Not a chance Merrill, you're coming with me," he said with satisfaction. "Don't think I won't be coming after the rest of you once I'm done with this parasite," he said pointing his finger at Eyeball who proceeded to raise a different finger, but Brown was too pleased at getting Ace to care.

"Take Laura to the diner," Ace instructed Eyeball as he was dragged out the door. "I'll come get her when I'm through with this faggot."


	27. Chapter 27

Peter was thrilled when Officer Brown told him Ace was going to be detained at the station. He'd been following Laura everywhere lately, like a very annoying shadow.

Whistling a jaunty tune he stepped into the Blue Point Diner, not surprised to see Laura sitting in a booth by herself. He made his way excitedly to where she sat before he felt himself being pulled back roughly by someone. It was only due to the surprise element that Eyeball Chambers was able to slam him up against the wall. Peter was a fair bit bigger than him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Eyeball asked in a sing song voice, "I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and talk to my buddy's girl over there."

"Let go of me you scum," Peter snarled, his faced squashed against the wall. "She can talk to me if she wants to."

"That's the thing though Mongoose, she don't wanna talk to you. Now get the fuck out of here before my fries start to get cold."

He released Peter who turned around heatedly. He was faced with not only Eyeball but Charlie Hogan and Billy Tessio who had just arrived. Not liking his odds Peter skulked out of the Diner in defeat.

* * *

><p>Olivia left the house that morning for some bread from the bakery. She had been keeping to the house a lot more than usual lately, whispers about her son followed her everywhere she went. Familiar eyes judged her at every corner.<p>

She was passing by the butcher's shop when she heard the gossip coming from inside.

"Yes that's what my Cathy said," Mrs Lowenstein was saying from inside. "He attacked her right in front of the hospital. She heard the whole story from her friend Jillian."

"Oh how awful," replied Mrs Whitney who was hooked on every word.

"I heard it was the woodlands," Mrs Parker interrupted.

"It's a miracle she escaped," Mrs Lowenstein continued not liking being corrected. "I always thought that Mongoose boy was funny, just something I could sense."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Olivia ran back to her house without buying anything.

* * *

><p>Laura sat with Eyeball, Charlie and Billy in an awkward silence. The Cobras were intimidated by her, this was Ace's girl, a girl he happened to be very territorial about, a girl who could get their asses kicked if they looked at her the wrong way.<p>

On the other side Laura was very inexperienced with male company. The only friends she had at school were female and she didn't have any brothers or even a father. The only male she really was ever around was Ace but they were lovers not friends and so he was not a good template for how she should behave in male company.

Billy Tessio had tried to talk to her briefly about Connie but that conversation was pretty much a dead end. It was only when Charlie pulled a pack of cards out of his back pocket to shuffle that she perked up.

"Do you want to play poker?" she asked relieved at a potential distraction.

"Do you know how?" Billy asked her seriously, he for one didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. Even if that included putting one over on her in poker.

"Ace showed me how to play the other day," she assured them.

Only a complete lack of any other possible source of entertainment made them relent and so they began to play, substituting left over fries for poker chips. Soon the boys realised how greatly they had underestimated her.

"Well that's me out," said Charlie in amazement. He'd never lost so badly to a girl before.

"Are you sure Ace taught you how to play, you're pretty good?" Eyeball asked with amusement. This girl really knew what she was doing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" came a voice from behind them.

Ace sat down, highly amused by the fact that Laura was now clinging to him like she hadn't seen him in fifty years.

"I only mean she doesn't play like a beginner," Eyeball clarified hastily. "So what's the skinny with the police situation?"

Ace shrugged dismissively. He knew Brown didn't care about the car, he just needed an excuse to beat on somebody. Sadistic son of a bitch.

"So is someone gonna deal me in?" he asked, putting his arm around Laura.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I have absolutely no idea if allegations of assault can cost you a scholarship but let's just pretend it can for the sake of my stories continuity.**

Michael Palermo shuffled some files at his desk before handing them off to his secretary. It had been a bad financial year for his company and business was suffering. Walking over to the tea room for a drink and maybe a few biscuits he passed by Kevin Mongooses office. It sounded like world war three in there. That Mongoose had become a bit of a loose cannon lately, he was treading on very thin ice.

"What's going on in here?" Michael asked sternly. He had no place for such outbursts in his office.

"That Fowley bastard," spitted Kevin like a rabid dog, "is actually taking that lying bitch seriously."

"I'm sorry?" Michael replied apalled.

"That Stratford bitch and her slut daughter," Kevin howled, "have lost my son his baseball scholarship to college."

"Mr Mongoose, I'll have you know you are talking about my youngest daughter's best friend. A girl I know well and happen to think is a fine young lady and her mother is one of the dearest, kindest and hard working women I have ever met and a true credit to her sex. Now I don't know what reason they would have to complain about your son but I can only surmise that it must be true."

"They are both a couple of lying, diseased whores," Kevin roared back.

"Mr Mongoose leave this office immidiately," Michael said in a low and serious voice, "and don't ever bother coming back."

* * *

><p>Kevin was in a state of insanity, muttering to himself as he paced from room to room taking stock of his posessions.<p>

"What's going on?" Peter ventured to ask.

"We're leaving," Kevin replied shortly. "Pack a bag, I expect to see you in the car in an hour."

He rushed out of the room leaving his wife and son shocked.

"Is he serious?" Peter asked.

Olivia didn't care, she would be glad to leave this town behind that had caused her nothing but heartache. There was a chance for a new start.

"Go pack," she said firmly, "we might not be back for a while."

* * *

><p>Every gossip in Castle Rock was buzzing the next day at the news that the Mongoose family had up and moved overnight. Some claimed they had skipped town to avoid heavy debt or either Olivia or Kevin embroiled in a passionate love affair that was discovered by their spouse. Other less scandalous stories had them relocated to Vermont and living with relatives.<p>

Ace leaned on the hood of his car and lit a cigarette. He had heard the news all over town. He hadn't cared to much for the specifics but concerntrated on one indisputable fact alone. Mongoose was gone and if there was no more Mongoose, then there was no more problem.

* * *

><p>Officer Brown swore as he punched the door. He regretted it instantly as pain shot up his arm forcing him to sit down where he continued swearing a bit more. With the Mongooses gone so to went their complaints against the Cobras. He had planned to bring another one in today but now he had no grounds.<p>

"Are you alright?" Fowley asked him.

"Fantastic," he muttered back.

Fowley grinned as he headed toward his car. His colleague would be feeling the dissapointment of losing his only chance to bully some teenagers for a while. But he for one couldn't care less. He was glad to be out of the station on back on the road where there were plenty of pretty girls to pull over.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was setting over Castle Rock for the last time that summer. Tomorrow would be autumn and the start of a new school year. Laura wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"No need to look so down babe," Ace teased her, coming up behind her to snake his hands hands around her waist. "We'll do something tomorrow afternoon and I'll drive you to school in the morning."

She nodded glumly in reply.

"And besides, the summer isn't over yet," he whispered suggestively, his coarse stubble running over her face.

"Ace," she slapped him away lightly, "My mother will be home any second."

"So we'll just have to hurry," he said slyly, reaching under her blouse.

He claimed her mouth as he unbuttoned her blouse, pulling his own shirts off in the process.

He pushed her against the hood of his car, placing his hands at the back of her head so she wouldn't bang it on the way down. He hitched up her skirts and was in the process of pulling down her panties when they both heard a voice calling out.

"Laura, are you there sweetheart?" called out Caroline.

Laura sprung away from Ace immediately, a horrified expression on her face. Ace watched on highly amused as she hurried to straighten herself up.

"I'm over here!" Laura called out rushing towards the house.

"Is that Ace over there?" Caroline asked as he too began to walk to the house, not bothering to redress himself.

"We were just watching the sun go down," Ace said in explanation, winking at Laura.

"Ah yes the last day of summer," Caroline said wistfully. "You know I hear there will be another one next year," she joked when she noticed how downcast her daughter's face had become.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked Ace.

"I'd love to," he replied, "What's on the menu?"

* * *

><p>The next day Ace arrived in time to drive Laura to school. He was surprised to see her wearing one of her cardigans. He thought he had broken that habit.<p>

"I might get cold," she explained when he bought it up.

"You must be insane it's still a million degrees outside."

She shrugged, beginning to take it off.

"On second thoughts keep it on," Ace said hurriedly.

"Why?" she asked, surprised at his sudden change of heart.

"Because you look too good and I don't want people staring at my girl," he said possessively as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Though it better be gone when I come to pick you up," he said suggestively, "I have every intention of finishing what we started last night."


	30. Chapter 30

Ten years later Peter found himself back in town for his high school reunion. He hadn't been back to this town since the year he graduated. His adult life seen him unmarried and a war veteran having served through two tours of duty in Vietnam with the marines. A war that had claimed the lives of many friends including his old high school buddy Denny Lachance. Most people who came across him assumed that the three inch scar that ran down his cheek and the slightly smaller one on his hand were war injuries and he was in no hurry to correct them.

He wandered around town, noticing how little the world had changed Castle Rock. Irby's Billiards still remained as did the Blue Point Diner though both had upgraded their exteriors since he was last here. Still if he squinted just enough it looked exactly the same as it had when he was 18.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to face the last person he had expected to run into. Time had done nothing to her face which was just as beautiful as ever. She was slightly more tanned now though with her hair grown a good few inches longer and tied into a low ponytail that sat on one shoulder. She wore hot pants and a halter top with platform sandals reminding him just how much some things had changed since he was last here.

She held the hand of a small blonde haired little girl who had huddled against her mothers leg as soon as she had seen Peter's frightening scars. Laura bent down to scoop her up and continued to walk down the street.

"Come on Maggie," she said soothingly to the girl who now snuggled into her arms.

"Wait," Peter called out desperately.

Despite her better judgement she stopped and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"Good." she said shortly.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" he said hopefully.

"I doubt it," she said as she continued down the street.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," cried the little girl wriggling out of her mothers grasp when Laura had returned to her own mother's house.<p>

"Hey there angel," the man in question turned around from where he was making sandwiches to scoop her up before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Your face hurts," she complained loudly as her small hands stroked his stubble. He started tickling her and she ran out the door, laughing playfully calling for her Grandma.

"Hey doll face," John said now turning his attentions to his wife. "Does my face hurt?" he asked softly as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sometimes," she said coyly, "but I like it. You won't believe who I just ran into."

John scratched his head, it could be anyone. They didn't come to Castle Rock that often any more and when they did it was only to visit Caroline or less frequently John's parents.

"Peter Mongoose," Laura continued without batting an eye.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice thick with aggression.

"Calm down sweetheart," Laura said with some amusement as she snuggled into his chest, "you're not Ace Merrill any more, you don't have to go run off after everyone for talking to me."

"This is different though," John said the hostility in his voice evident.

"I know, but I'm ok," she said seriously looking into his eyes.

John kissed her again. Laura was right, he wasn't Ace Merrill any more, he was something more important. He was a father and a husband and he loved being both but he was still very protective of his girls.

"Do you do this on purpose," he said suddenly turning his eyes to what she was wearing. "You knew we were going to your mother's today and yet you chose to dress like this when you know it drives me crazy."

He rubbed his fingers lightly against her bare back as he pressed himself against her kissing her roughly.

"John, Maggie and my mother are in the next room," Laura reminded him breathlessly.

"So we'll just have to be quiet," he said pulling he against him again.

**THE END**


End file.
